Kind Moments With You
by N sshi
Summary: Kumpulan Ficlets! OFFICIAL COUPLE SEVENTEEN ! Romance,Fluff,and Sweet! SoonHoon/HoZi,SeungHan,JoChan,VerKwan/HanKwan,Meanie/MinWon,JunHao! BoyxBoy!BxB!Yaoi!Ficlets ! RnR Please. Leave your vote at the Review 02-02-2016.
1. Insomnia (SoonHoon)

**INSOMNIA**

 **.**

 **.**

SoonHoon/HoZi ( Soonyoung/Hoshi x Jihoon/Woozi)

Disclaimer : Characters belong to God and their parents, **THE FANFIC IS MINE**

Genre : Romance, Fluff

WARNING : BOY x BOY! YAOI! , Typhos.

Lenght : Ficlet Chaptered

 **DON'T READ IF YOU** **FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ! DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THE PAIRS ! DON'T BASH THEM !**

Seorang pemuda berambut pink kemerahan terlihat sedang menyusuri lorong hotel yang sepi. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar bernomorkan 213 , dengan sedikit ragu pemuda itu memencet bel kamar tersebut dan tidak sampai 5 menit pintu itu dibuka oleh Sang Maknae a.k.a Dino.

"Ah…Woozi hyung" Sang Maknae sejujurnya agak terkejut melihat Hyung sekaligus produsernya ini bertamu ke kamarnya larut malam begini.

"Dino yah..apa Soonyoung.. ah maksudku Hoshi sudah tidur?" Dino sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kedalam kamar dan kembali menatap pemuda berambut pink kemerahan yang ada dihadapannya .

"Sudah hyung..sepertinya Hoshi hyung sangat kelelahan,jadi dia tidur awal hari ini" Pemuda berambut pink kemerahan yang dipanggil Woozi mengembuskan nafas kecewanya.

"Begitu ya..ya sudah aku akan kembali kekamarku saja" Sebelum Woozi berbalik badan melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu ,Dino kembali memanggilnya.

"Woozi hyung..um.. sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memintamu bertukar kamar dengan ku untuk malam ini" Woozi sedikit terpaku mendengar penuturan Sang Maknae,di berasumsi bahwa Dino sedang dilanda rasa rindu terhadap teman satu kamarnya Hong Jisoo a.k.a Joshua.

"Kau sedang rindu dengan Jisoo hyung ?" Hanya butuh persekian detik Dino langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan terlihat juga wajah Dino memerah sampai ketelinganya.

"Bu..bukan begitu hyung" Woozi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk membenarkan asumsinya tentang Sang Maknae rindu kepada hyung satu unitnya itu , dari gesturenya saja sudah terlihat kalau asumsinya benar 100 persen.

"Baiklah,cepatlah kesana , aku yakin Jisoo hyung masih sibuk memetik gitar acoursticnya" Dino tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali – kali kepada Woozi , lalu dia berlari kecil menuju kamar Woozi dan Jisoo. Meninggalkan Woozi yang dengan pelan memasuki kamar yang diliputi gelap dan hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan. Hanya ada cahaya lampu remang – remang dari kamar mandi yang menuntunnya menemukan Hoshi sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi terlentang.

Dia mendekati ranjang Hoshi dan duduk bersila dipinggir ranjang itu, tangannya terulur mengusap lembut surai abu – abu Hoshi. Usapannya turun ke pipi pemuda yang terpaut 5 bulan lebih tua darinya, tiba- tiba Hoshi menempatkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Woozi.

"Hei..kau belum tidur ?" Hoshi berucap tanpa membuka matanya sambil tetap menyamankan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Woozi.

" Hmm.." Dahi Hoshi berkerut hanya mendengar dengungan sebagai jawaban dari kekasih pinknya ini, dia membuka matanya dan menatap hazel cokelat kekasihnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Jawab dengan benar Jihoonie.." Woozi a.k.a Jihoon menghela nafas dan merendahkan badannya hingga wajahnya bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi mengenai wajahnya.

"Insomnia – ku kambuh..tapi aku mengantuk" Soonyoung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung mendekap pemuda pink itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jja...aku tak akan melepasmu sampai kau tidur, kalau perlu sampai pagi"

"dan..Lulluby?" Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar gumaman dari Jihoon yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya dalam – dalam pada dadanya.

"Okay.." Soonyoung dan Jihoon membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan posisi tetap berdekapan lalu Soonyoung mulai bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Soonyoung merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari kekasih pinknya itu, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu telah jatuh kealam mimpi.

"Jalja..Jihonnie" Soonyoung mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Jihoon kealam mimpi.

-TBC-

A/N :

Second Fic ! *Mansae . Kali ini aku datang bersama SEVENTEEN ! , Fic kali ini Ficlet doang , jadinya pendek - pendek. Tapi perchapternya couplenya bakal beda- ini couplenya SoonHoon a.k.a HoZi , bagiku couple ini sweet banget ! dan bagiku mereka OFFICIAL COUPLE !. Kalian juga akan menvoting couple apa yang akan muncul untuk chapter selanjutnya ! . Pilihannya adalah

1\. SeungHan (Scoups x Jeonghan)

2\. VerKwan (Vernon x Seungkwan)

3\. Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

4\. JoChan ( Joshua x Dino)

5\. JunHao ( Jun x Minghao)

Yang terakhir mulai sekarang aku akan mencantumkan recommended songs yang sering aku dengarkan untuk kalian ^^. Saat ini aku jatuh cinta pada lagu ini

Dead Leaves / Autumn Leaves - BTS.

Tinggalkan voting kalian pada Reviews ^^

XXX


	2. Valentine (SeungHan)

**VALENTINE**

 **.**

 **.**

SeungHan/CoupsHan ( /Seungcheol x Jeonghan)

Disclaimer : Characters belong to God and their parents, **THE FANFIC IS MINE**

Genre : Romance, Fluff

WARNING : BOY x BOY! YAOI! , Typhos.

Lenght : Ficlet Chaptered

 **DON'T READ IF YOUFEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ! DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THE PAIRS ! DON'T BASH THEM !**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang berkutat serius dengan sebuah mangkuk . Tanpa menyadari kemunculan seorang pemuda berwajah blasteran berdiri disamping lelaki tampan itu.

"Coups Hyung... kau sedang mengerjakan apa ?" Seketika lelaki yang dipanggil Coups itu dengan panik berusaha menyembunyikan mangkuk itu sehingga menyebabkan suara cukup gaduh membuat pemuda blasteran itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau hampir membut jantungku berhenti berdetak Chwe Hansol !"

"Mian mian Seungcheol Hyung..White Chocolate? untuk Jeonghan Hyung?Ah..aku baru ingat besok valentine." Seungcheol menggangukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mengaduk mangkuk yang dipenuhi oleh White Chocolate.

" Yep...kau tau arti dari White Chocolate adalah dialah yang paling spesial dan kebetulan besok valentine jadi..aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku lagi kepadanya" Ujar Seungcheol tersenyum sambil menuang White Chocolate itu kedalam wadah berbentuk hati.

"Vernon – ie... kau sedang apa?" Tiba – tiba Seungkwan datang dan langsung menumpukan dagunya dibahu kanan Vernon.

"Sedang memperhatikan Seungcheol Hyung membuat coklat untuk Jeonghan Hyung" Seungkwan hanya mangut – mangut dan dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Vernon lalu menarik tangan pemuda blasteran itu meninggalkan area dapur. Tinggal lah lelaki bernama itu yang memasukkan wadah itu kedalam lemari es.

"Dengan begini akan sempurna"

"Sempurna apanya Cheol – a ?" Sebuah suara mengalun indah di telinga lelaki itu dan sepasang tangan ramping memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hah ?.. a a itu.. Bukan apa – apa Jeonghan – a " Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang sudah berbalik menghadapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Kau meyembunyikan sesuatu..pasti didalam kulkas" Tangan pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan cepat meraih gagang pintu kulkas dan membukanya.

"An.. andwe !" Seungcheol terlambat menahan tangan kekasih cantiknya itu . Dia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan karna kejutan romantisnya sudah dia siapkan, sekarang berada dikedua tangan Jeonghan.

"Coklat ?.. Aa besok valentine, jadi ini untukku ?"

"Yep.. dan seharusnya ini menjadi kejutan untukmu, tapi kau duluan menemukannya..Hah.." Jeonghan meletakkan wadah itu di meja dapur dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibahu Seungcheol dan menatap teduh sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak memerlukan hadiah apa – apa darimu Seungcheol – ie… aku sudah sangat bahagia, kau selalu bersamaku dan tetaplah seperti itu, walau kau bosan atau bahkan membenciku sekalipun" Seungcheol tersenyum dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan mungkin pernah membenci malaikat yang Tuhan telah titipkan padaku.. aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa spesial dihari Valentine besok.."

"Aww.. aku sudah merasakan Valentine setiap hari Seungcheol – ie… seharusnya aku yang harus memberikanmu hadiah..umm bagaimana kalau besok aku milikmu seharian penuh ?" Seungcheol menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian terkekeh pelan sedangkan Jeonghan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kau memang malaikat sungguhan Jeonghan… Jja .. bagaimana besok kita berkencan ?" Jeonghan memasang pose berpikirnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Call…tapi hari ini kau harus membantuku membuat coklat Valentine untuk member yang lain..ahh ya! Aku baru ingat tadi Chan bilang dia ingin Milky Chocolate buatanku"

" Hanya untuk mereka ? Untukku?" Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Seungcheol yang bertingkah manja seperti sekarang padanya. Dengan lembut Jeonghan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dipipi Sang Leader. Baru saja Seungcheol ingin melontarkan protes, jari telunjuk Jeonghan membungkam bibir Sang Leader.

"Sisanya kau bisa menagihnya besok.."

Belum sempat Jeonghan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Seungcheol sudah menyudutkannya di meja counter dapur. Lalu Seungcheol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeonghan dan berbisik dengan sedikit desahan berhasil membuat Jeonghan merinding.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menagihnya hari ini ? dan untuk besok aku harap kau masih bisa merayakan valentine bersamaku..lebih tepatnya bersama denganku beserta dengan iringan decit ranjang" Sedetik setelah berucap demikian Seungcheol meraup bibir ranum milik Jeonghan dalam lumatan cukup panas , hingga mau tak mau Jeonghan mengerang pelan, dan sepertinya area dapur akan menjadi saksi panasnya kegiatan mereka menyambut hari Valentine.

 **-TBC-**

a/n :

Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar - besarnya pada reader semuanya , karena keterlambatan dalam pengupdatean dan terima kasih banyak untuk voting yang kalian tinggalkan. Bulan ini aku di sibukan oleh Tryout dan berbagai macam test lainnya -''... Maklum tahun terakhir SMA -"" . Jadi, setelah menghitung voting.. SeungHan menang tipis dari VerKwan ^^.. aku harap chap ini memuaskan dan mendapat review yang bagus dari para reader ^^. Kita akan menvoting lagi ! tinggalkan voting kalian pada review Chap ini ^^. Aku akan menutup voting saat Review mencapai 40 ^^. Couple yang bisa kalian voting :

1\. VerKwan (Vernon x Seungkwan)

2\. JoCHan (Joshua x Dino)

3\. Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

4\. JunHao ( Jun x The8)

Untuk lagu kali ini aku merekomendasikan

 **Carnival - B.A.P**

Jangan lupa tinggal Vote pada Review ^^

XXX


End file.
